1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telephonic call processing, and in particular, to methods and systems for providing telephone service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile phone usage has become increasingly prevalent throughout the world. In some parts of the world, mobile phones are more common than landline phones. In addition to providing portability, mobile phones are often associated with enhanced call processing services as compared to conventional landline phones. For example, mobile phones can often be used to provide text messaging. In addition, mobile phones often include a camera and can be used to send pictures or movies to other mobile phones. Often, mobile phone service is offered at a flat monthly rate for a local calling area or on a national calling area basis. Often, mobile phone service provides a certain number of call time minutes included in a set monthly fee, while additional call minutes are charged on a per minute basis. Some operators offer mobile phones on a prepaid basis, where a subscriber pays for a certain amount of call time prior to actually using the call time.